The present invention relates to system and software testing, and more particularly, to a system, method, and computer program product for error code injection to aid in system and software testing.
There are many types of commercial mainframe computers installed in different applications across many industries, such as mainframes running IBM's z/OS (operating system). These mainframes are typically subjected to testing in order to ensure proper functioning and/or to correct a problem or issue which may arise time to time during normal operation.